


Just an idea open for anyone to write

by Kinglingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Targaryans, Dragon Riders, F/M, Highborn children, Jon is Jaehaerys, Jon is not called Aegon, Lots of Twins, M/M, Past edmure/yara, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglingo/pseuds/Kinglingo
Summary: This is just an idea of a story that I wanted to write but due to studies and the overwhelming emotions I felt during season 8, I couldn't finish so am just going to post the idea and hope someone takes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Westaros**

The royal family

* * *

King Jonothor Targaryen (Jon Snow)

  * Second son to King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Lyanna Stark.
  * Asended on the throne after the death of His father and elder brother at the hands of Viserys Targaryen and Joffrey Lannister 
  * Has curly black hair and dark indigo eyes.
  * Travelled to valyria at the age of four and ten
  * Bonded with the dragon Cannibal that was hided in the caves in valyria.
  * Discribed to be a mixture of Jaehaerys the councillor and Maegor the cruel with the skill of Aemon the dragon Knight.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen 

  * Wife of Jaehaerys and mother of dragons 
  * Married Jaehaerys after he returned from valyria
  * She hatched the dragon eggs that Jaehaerys had found in valyria 
  * Unburnt 
  * Said to be a mixture of both old queens Viserya and Rhaenys 
  * Has the classic Targaryen colouring 
  * Know that be very protective of her children 

Children listed by age

Crown Prince Daeron Targaryen 

  * Named after Daeron the young dragon 
  * Is the spitting image of his father with his mother's purple eyes
  * He is a cheerful lad and very skilled with a sword
  * Said to be his mother's favorite child

Prince Aemon Targaryen 

  * Named after the old master at castle black and Aemon the dragon Knight 
  * A very quiet and broody boy 
  * He is very smart and likes to read tho very skilled with a sword 
  * Said to be Rhaegar Targaryen come again 
  * Has the classic Targaryen colouring 

Princess Lyanna Targaryen 

  * Named after her grandmother 
  * She is the spitting image of her mother with her father's colouring 
  * Said to be as wild as her namesakes 
  * She is shot temped and aggressive 
  * Has a crush on her cousin Cregan Stark
  * Said to be the kings favorite child 

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen 

  * Named after his grandfather 
  * He is a cheerful and fun loving child 
  * Has dreams to join his brother Daerons Kingsguard 
  * Has the classic Targaryen colouring with his father dark indigo eyes 
  * Has a twin sister named Rhaella

Princess Rhaella Targaryen 

  * Named after her grandmother (or great grandmother)
  * Is a quiet child 
  * She is the spitting image of her mother 
  * Has the classic Targaryen colouring 
  * Said to have a good heart and is loved by the small folk for a the help she does around kingslanding
  * Loves to sing and dance 
  * Has a twin brother named Rhaegar


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will just be posting the family stractures of noble houses

**North**

Lord Rob Stark 

  * Lord of winterfall and warden of the north
  * Came to power after his father died during the war against Viserys Targaryen and the Lannisters 
  * Has the Tully colouring 
  * (Basically Rob from the show)

Lady Margaery Tyrell Stark

  * Lady of Winterfall 
  * Married Robb during Viserys Rebellion to secure an alliance with the reach
  * Cleaver and cunning like her grandmother 

Lord Cregan Stark 

  * Heir to Winterfall 
  * A very skilled swordsman 
  * Has his mother's brown hair and father's eyes
  * Honourable but Cunning 
  * Secretly loves Princess Lyanna Targaryen 
  * Bestfriends with Malon Greyjoy

Lady Elaena Stark

  * Named after Elaena Glover(one of Margaery's friends in the north)
  * As beautiful as her mother but a proud northerner 
  * Was foster at moat cailin with her uncle Lord Rickon Greystark and his wife lady Lyanna Mormont Greystark 
  * Is the spitting image of her mother

Lady Alys Stark

  * Named after Alys Karstark(another one of Margaery's friends)
  * Kind and gentle 
  * Has a good friendship with princess Rhaella Targaryen 
  * Has the colouring of her father
  * Looks UpTo her grandmother Lady Olenna
  * Fostered in the reach with her uncle Willas

Lord Torhen Stark

  * Named after the king who knelt
  * Said to be his granduncle Brandon Stark come again 
  * Loves swordsmanship and women 
  * Said to be lovers with princess Aliandra Martell
  * Hopes to travel the world 
  * Spitting image of his father 

Lord Theon Stark

  * Named after his father's best friend Lord Theon Greyjoy
  * Said to be quiet and softspoken 
  * Hopes to one day join the Kingsguard 
  * Is a talented swordsman 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we visit gendry and arya


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am not writing the story but just expanding the tags.

**The Stormlands**

Lord Gendry Baratheon 

  * Bastard son of Lord Robert Baratheon and a serving maid
  * Former member of the Brotherhood without Banners 
  * Legitimized by King Rhaegar Targaryen after helping Lady Arya Stark defeat Ramsey Snow and his men
  * Appointed lord of Storms End and lord paramount of the stormlands after Stannis and Renly Baratheon allied with Viserys Targaryen

Lady Arya Stark Baratheon 

  * Known as the she wolf 
  * Former member of the faceless men
  * Former member of the Brotherhood without Banners 
  * Close siblings relationship with King Jonothor Targaryen 
  * Has a strained relationship with her sister Lady Sansa Stark Arryn

Lord Eddard "Ned" Baratheon 

  * Heir to Storms End and future lord paramount of the stormlands 
  * Large built like his father with the traditional Baratheon colouring 
  * Skilled fighter who prefers to fight with a war hummer 
  * As Honourable as his namesake
  * Best friends with crown Prince Daeron Targaryen 

Lord Beric Baratheon 

  * Named after former Brotherhood without Banners leader and Kingsguard Beric Dondarrion 
  * Has the traditional Baratheon colouring 
  * A skilled swordsman 
  * Looks up to His namesake 

Lady Lyra Baratheon 

  * Known as her mother come again 
  * Has the black curly Stark hair with Baratheon blue eyes
  * Is a good swordsman 
  * Trained by her mother and lady Dacey Mormont 
  * Was fostered in kingslanding 
  * Very close friends with princess Lyanna Targaryen 
  * Has a twin brother named Lynoll 

Lord Lynoll Baratheon 

  * Known as Stannis Baratheon come again 
  * Known to be quiet and cold in behavior 
  * Largely built like his father and brothers
  * A good Fighter 
  * Hopes to be maester of laws one day 
  * Has a twin sister named Lyra

Lord Steffon Baratheon 

  * Known as Steffon the Joyful 
  * He is the most high spirited and cheerful of his siblings 
  * Has the traditional Baratheon colouring 
  * A good Fighter but likes to spend most of his time making merry with his friends 
  * Known to be his father's favorite child 

Lord Otmund Baratheon 

  * Known as Robert Baratheon come again because of his love for women 
  * Short tempered and very outspoken 
  * He his the most muscular amongst all his brothers 
  * Close friends with Torhen Stark 
  * Rumored to be Princess Arianne Martell's lover 
  * Skilled fighter and prefers to fight with a war hummer like his father and brother 

Lord Jon Baratheon 

  * Named in honor of King Jonothor Targaryen
  * Known as Jon the pretty
  * Said to resemble Renly Baratheon 
  * Said to be kind and loving 
  * The most skilled swordsman amongst his brothers 
  * Looks up to his namesake the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we visit the Reach


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Willas Tyrell 

  * Lord of Highgarden and warden of the Reach 
  * Crippled by Prince Oberyn Martell at a torny 
  * Married Princess Rhaenys Targaryen before Viserys Rebellion 
  * Saved by Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsgaurd during the sacking of kingslanding 
  * Breeds Horses and Hunting hounds 
  * Was a close friend to Prince Aegon Targaryen 

Princess Rhaenys Targaryen Tyrell

  * Lady of Highgarden 
  * Half sister to the king 
  * Is very close to her uncle Prince Oberyn Martell 
  * Is very close with Queen Daenerys Targaryen 
  * Was King Jonothor''s biggest supporter during the Rebellion 
g 
  * Has a love hate relationship with King Jonothor but would never turn against him
  * Has a deep hatred for Lannisters 
  * Rumoured to have been in love with her brother Prince Aegon 
  * Bonded with one of Daenerys Dragons

Lord Arthur Tyrell 

  * Named after Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsgaurd 
  * Duty full and intelligent 
  * Has a strong dislike for his grandfather Lord Mace Tyrell
  * Has the Tyrell colouring with his mother's eyes
  * A skilled swordsman who was trained by his uncle Lord Garlen Tyrell 
  * Close with prince Daeron Targaryen dispute being 3 years older than him 

Lord Garth Tyrell

  * Skilled swordsman 
  * Has a rivelry with Lord Malon Greyjoy over Lady Jeyne Arryn
  * Is very loyal to his brother
  * Has the traditional Tyrell colouring 
  * Once defeated Prince Oberyn Martell in a duel

Lord Leo Tyrell 

  * Known as Loras come again 
  * Most skilled swordsman amongst his brothers 
  * Best friends with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (platonic)
  * Bethroved to lady Alanna Hightower
  * Fostered in Kingslanding

Lady Elia Tyrell 

  * Named after her grandmother 
  * Known to be sweet and kind hearted 
  * Close friends with Princess Rhaella Targaryen 
  * Beloved by the Reach 
  * Fostered in Kingslanding 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we go see what is Left of the Lannisters


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to finish of the rest of the idea

Lord Tommen Lannister 

  * Second son to Sir Jamie Lannister and Lady Cersai Lannister 
  * Was granted lordship of the west after the execution of his brother Joffrey for treason 
  * Fostered in King's Landing after Viserys rebellion 
  * A good hearted man 
  * Is close friends with Prince Trystane Martell his sister's husband 
  * Both respects and fears the king

Lady Shireen Baratheon Lannister 

  * Daughter of Lord Stannis Baratheon 
  * Wife of Tommen Lannister 
  * A smart and kind girl
  * Has a small scar on her right cheek that she received at the hands of Joffrey Lannister during Prince Aegons nameday celebration 
  * Is close friends with her cousin Lord Edric Storm

Lord Jason Lannister 

  * Known as Jamie Lannister come again 
  * A charming boy and very skilled swordsman 
  * Trained by Sir Podrick Payne of the Kingsgaurd 
  * Hopes to rebuild house Lannister's reputation when he becames Lord
  * Tried to court Princess Rhaella Targaryen 
  * Has the traditional Lannister Colouring

Lady Tyshara Lannister 

  * A serious and broody girl
  * Has the same ambitions as her brother to rebuild house Lannister's reputation and make them respected again 
  * Strong will but not cruel like her grandmother or great grandfather 
  * Hopes to marry Prince Daemon to make peace between her house and the crown

Lord Gerold Lannister 

  * Known as Tywin Lannister come again 
  * Cold and emotionless to everyone including his siblings
  * Has a strong connection to his mother 
  * A skilled swordsman that has won a few tourneys held at castaly rock
  * Has a bitter rivalry with Lord Leo Tyrell
  * Has the traditional Lannister Colouring 

Lord Loreon Lannister 

  * Rumored to be his father's favorite son
  * Is not cold or ambitions like his siblings 
  * A very cheerful and soft spoken boy
  * A good swordsman but better with the Lance and now
  * Has the traditional Lannister Colouring with his mother's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that Shireen got greystone from a Targaryen loyalist that gifted her a doll so is in the plot Roberts rebellion never happened she couldn't have gotten it.  
Next I will write about house arryn


	6. Chapter 6

**Vale**

Lord Harrold Arryn 

  * Formally known as Harrold Hardyng
  * Came to lordship after the death of Lord Jon Arryn due to old age 
  * Known as the young falcon
  * Known as Harry the arse
  * Was fostered by Lady Anya Waynwood and squired for Lord Yohn Royce
  * Has two bastards with two different women 

Lady Sansa Stark Arryn

  * Daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark
  * Is known to be as cold as the north and manipulative 
  * Has the Tully red hair and blue eyes 
  * Has a strong resentment for her husband for fathering bastards 
  * Is bitter and cruel to her husband's bastards 
  * Has a strained relationship with her sister Arya Stark Baratheon 
  * Known as Catelyn Tully come again 
  * Is very close to childhood friend Jeyne Poole Greyjoy 

Lady Anya Arryn

  * Names After Lady Anya Waynwood 
  * Has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes 
  * Is very close with her elder half sister Alys Stone
  * Is known to be kind and dutiful 

Lady Jeyne Arryn

  * Named after her mother's childhood friend Lady Jeyne Poole Greyjoy 
  * Has her mother's red hair and blue eyes 
  * Is very distant to her half siblings 

Lord Jasper Arryn

  * Heir to the Vale 
  * Named after Lord Jon Arryn's father 
  * Known to be brave and honorable 
  * Has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes 
  * Is a skilled swordsman trained by Lord Brynden Tully 

Lord Robin Arryn 

  * Has his mother's red hair and blue eyes 
  * Was fostered at winterfall
  * Is best friends with Lord Theon Stark 
  * has a bitter rivalry with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen 


	7. Chapter 7

**Dorne**

Prince Trystane Martell 

  * Ruler of Dorne
  * Came to power after his older sister Arianne Martell,her lover Ser Gerold Dayne, her husband Aegon Targaryen and his old brother Quentyn Martell died during Viserys rebellion 
  * Married Myrcella Lannister to mend ties between house Martell and house Lannister but has grown to love her
  * Has olive skin, straight black hair and black eyes
  * Is very close to his wife's brother Tommen Lannister 
  * Had a close relationship with his sister Arianne Martell 

Lady Myrcella Lannister Martell

  * Daughter of Lord Jamie Lannister and Lady Cersei Lannister 
  * Has gold blonde hair and bright green eyes 
  * Said to be as beautiful as her mother 
  * Is kind and soft-spoken but very intelligent 
  * Hated her older brother Joffrey but was close with her other brother Tommen 

Prince Nymor Martell

  * Heir to Dorne
  * Has his father's straight black hair and olive skin 
  * Skilled swordsman but prefers a spear to honor his dornish heritage 

Princess Nymeria Martell

  * Said to be one of the most beautiful ladies in the realm
  * Has her father's straight black hair but has her mother's bright green eyes 
  * Is a skilled swordsman 
  * Rumoured to be lovers with Prince Daeron Targaryen

Prince Lewyin Martell

  * Named after former Kingsgaurd Prince Lewyin Martell 
  * Has his mother's gold blonde hair and his father's black eyes 
  * Skilled fighter but prefers a sword to a spear unlike his elder siblings 
  * Good friends with Lord Leo Tyrell 

Princess Aliandra Martell

  * Has her mother's bright green eyes and gold blonde hair
  * Romoured to be lovers with Lord Torhen Stark
  * Trained to fight by her aunt Lady Tyene Sand 
  * Was fostered in Kingslanding 

Princess Arianne Martell 

  * Named after her aunt Princess Arianne Martell 
  * Prefers reading and learning to fighting 
  * Very close with her aunt Lady Sarella Sand
  * Rumoured to be lovers with Lord Otmund Baratheon
  * Has her father's straight black hair and olive skin


End file.
